


Son Filé

by kuusewa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged-Down Levi, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Little plot, M/M, Platonic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuusewa/pseuds/kuusewa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Eren and Levi play violin for their high school orchestra. Levi is the concertmaster and Eren makes it to second chair. Levi isn’t used to his new stand partner, for his former one had been next to him for three years but had graduated the year before. After a short while, Levi takes an interest in Eren because of Eren’s open passion for the orchestra and excitement for little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rehearsal A

**Author's Note:**

> This story is meant to be fast-paced since I'm not used to writing long fanfics.  
> I know that in different schools, they may have a different practices of how to enter, sit, play, exit, etc. on stage and how concertmasters may have different jobs to do but I'm writing based on how my orchestra does everything.

First chair isn’t where Levi want to be placed. Unfortunately, he suffered in the position for all of his high school career. He doesn’t like helping the conductor, Mr. Erwin Smith, tune the first years’ violins. He doesn’t like coming up with bowing and fingering techniques to have only 5% of them actually be accepted by Mr. Smith. He doesn’t like being immediately picked for playing violin solos or demonstrating certain sections of pieces. He doesn’t like being the last player to walk on stage. He doesn’t like ordering the oboe player to play the A note and listening to every section’s responses. He likes sitting back and just playing whatever his fingers wanted.

Fortunately, this is his last year leading the orchestra with Mr. Smith. But at the same time, he’s alone. For the first time in three years, his former stand partner, Mike, isn’t there to play along with him in second chair since he had graduated the previous year. Unlike Levi, Mike had a quiet love for the school ensemble and he was rather sadden to leave. He gave his rosin as a small token to Levi and told him to be good to his new future stand partner.

For the past few weeks, before anyone knew who their assigned stand partners and seating places were, Levi had the choice to sit wherever he liked but didn’t share a stand with anybody since other students found him intimidating to play next to. He was teased by the first years because of his short physique and expressionless face until Levi was introduced to them by Mr. Smith as this year’s orchestra president and long-time concertmaster. Of course, the only people who ever talked to Levi were the ones that have worked with him to help with the orchestra or the ones who were friendly and determined enough to get to know him, such as Hange Zoe, a senior also, the orchestra vice-president, and the violist section leader. 

But the annual day must come when each person must meet a new stand partner and a seat in class. Levi doesn’t listen to the pairings as he zones out and applies an unreasonable amount of rosin onto his bow’s hair. To him, it doesn’t really matter if he moves because he has prepared himself to sit in first chair. Still, as he expected, a loud, demanding voice calls his name. Mr. Smith towers over him with a student with a smile next to him. “Levi, this is Eren Yeager. He’s your new stand partner.” 

Eren takes his seat, a wide smile still pasted on his face. He hangs his bow on his middle finger of the hand he is holding his violin with. With the opposite hand extended, he greets happily, and quite loudly, “I’m a sophomore. It’s great to be sitting next to the president this year.” Levi glances at the hand in front of him and shakes it lightly. 

"Levi," he states, not saying any more.

The second-year is quick to jump into a conversation. “Do you enjoy orchestra?” he asks. Levi stares at him for a while. The tanned brunet stands at an average height with an average build. His hair frames his long but childishly round face and falls just at his thin brows. Below them are the most pleasant, clear, ocean-teal eyes anyone could ever see. They show an explicit expression of eagerness and happiness. He’s close to nothing like Mike. If he were to be here, he would say how Eren smelled like cheap shampoo. 

Knowing that Mr. Smith was listening to their small talk, Levi simply says, “Sure.” Eren waits for a more detail in the response but receives nothing except an individual yawning at a music stand. 

"I hope we’ll be good friends!" he exclaims.

Levi doesn’t look at him. Then someone hands him some practice sheets. This year’s winter pieces are Saint-Saens’ Danse Bacchanale from “Samson and Delilah”, Grieg’s “Peer Gynt“‘s Morgenstemning, Ase’s Death, and In the Hall of the Mountain King, and Rimsky-Korsakov’s Procession of the Nobles from “Mlada”. The pieces were all too familiar to Levi since he helped copy, print, and write notes on the sheets last year. The only ones he truly liked were Danse Bacchanale and Ase’s Death.

 

He lays the papers on the stand and almost forgets that Eren had said something. “You speak really loud,” Levi comments. 

Eren blinks. “I’m sorry.”

"It’s fine." Levi gathers Eren’s copies and hands them to him. He sees Eren’s eyes light up as he thankfully accepts them. He’s nothing like Mike.

First-years and some second-years struggle to keep up with the speed of the pieces, particularly Procession of the Nobles. Some of their rhythms were off and Levi played some parts of Danse Bacchanale for the class. Mr. Smith asks Eren to try playing alone with Levi to get a louder sound. They were perfectly in sync.

Eren is a fan of vibrato and he’s quite an expert at it too. It’s second nature to him to know exactly when to flutter his wrist for a note and still play it strong and short enough for the piece. It’s such a beginners’ habit-to obsessively use a new skill when playing an instrument-but Eren knows the limits and when to take the risks. 

His use in bowing technique is on point. He makes learning how to balance bows seem almost fun with that close-to-laughing smile and intense focus on the music. His fingerings keep up with the conductor’s tempo and his posture, which is a major matter in Levi’s book, is perfect while he plays. His only flaws are tuning his G-string, the lowest string, a little too sharp and not being able to play a smooth crescendo and decrescendo. But those are easy mistakes to fix. He could effortlessly take Levi’s place next year, which doesn’t bother Levi at all. 

"Do you plan on playing professionally?" Eren asks heartily. It’s a question many have asked Levi and in all honesty, he isn’t interested. Playing the violin is simply a hobby. He has realized that the more orchestra programs he joins, the more he sees the activity as a chore. He finds himself miserably practicing many pieces for many hours per week to satisfy the directors and less time to simply make up a tune randomly. “I’m sure you’ll be able to audition anywhere.”

"You think so?" Levi wonders aloud, putting his instrument away at the end of class.

"Of course!" 

Levi looks at Eren to see if he is being sarcastic at all. It wasn’t. “No.” The reply was quick but Levi meant it. “I only play for my own enjoyment. I only chose the orchestra elective because it’s pretty damn useless to choose any other class for your last year.” 

Instead of appearing hurt or confused, Eren grins and says, “That’s really inspiring! I hope you find more love for music to continue playing, for your own enjoyment, of course.” The bell rings and he checks the time. “Well, it was nice meeting you. See you tomorrow.” He turns, waving, to exit the doors along with a girl with short black hair and a petite, blond boy. The two friends eye Levi oddly as they walk out. Hange pops out from behind Levi, wraps an arm around his shoulders, and questions him about his new stand partner annoyingly as they head to their next class.


	2. Rehearsal B

Eren has a knack for the piano.

Before every after-school rehearsal, the orchestra members have thirty minutes to spare and to prepare their instruments. A few like to roam the school while some like to go to the library to do homework or study. Most of them hang out in the ensemble room to do homework, play other instruments they had some sort of knowledge in, or chat with the drama and stage crew members, who often stay after to prepare for a future play.

The grand piano behind the conductor’s podium is a popular choice for people who liked playing other instruments. It’s usually taken but for today, it is free and Eren decides to take it for himself. He sets his book bag down and sits on the bench. Mikasa sits beside him. Armin had went to the library to work on a project with a classmate.

"Eren, do you remember the piece we preformed when we were seven?" Mikasa asks. Since the two were four, they attended a music school and chose the piano. Mikasa had a natural talent for music, but Eren had trouble with memorizing and reading notes. It took him a while to fully understand everything. As he continued, he enjoyed almost every challenge he faced. Not to mention the fact that the piano helped him out with starting the violin at age ten.

Eren runs his fingers lightly along the keys.”Can you play a few notes to refresh my memory?” he asks. Mikasa slowly plays two C sharps, an E, a D sharp, two Bs, two C sharps, one D sharp, and B in mostly eighth notes. 

The song is Guren no Yumiya. Since they began learning the instrument, they were to prepare for this particular piece for one of the music school’s biennial performances. The minimum age limit to play on stage was six. They recieved a lot of praise though they both knew that they messed up on some places. Their teachers, however, told them, “The pickiest critic that a performer will ever face is themselves.”

They start from the beginning. Eren plays the lower notes as Mikasa plays the higher ones. Of course this is an anthem that one person can play but doing it together is more relaxing. They play quieter and slower than normal to not bother anybody but the other students become interested in the tune and listen as they steadily lose their focus on what they were doing. So used to not paying attention to the audience when he plays, as he was taught, Eren doesn’t notice a few people coming up beside them to see if they had music sheets. But for practicing the song for so long, he knew most of it by heart. Mikasa, on the other hand, knows how to play and be aware of her surroundings. She doesn’t mind them commenting. 

Levi enters the room, setting his bag on the ground. He immediately notices the mini-crowd and growing sound of the piano. He approaches them and watches the two mostly hover over a handful of keys and produce a variety of sounds to compliment each other. Mikasa takes over the main melody but Eren plays a clear undertone for her. Levi scans his eyes over to Eren’s expression as he plays, a habit developed only in a span of a week or so. Eren looks like he is on some sort of adventure or peering over a landscape on top of a cliff. Levi doesn’t remember the last time he felt such happiness from playing the violin. 

After two minutes, Eren is surprised by the few people around him but Levi stands out. He grins brightly and greets his stand partner. “Is it time for rehearsal?”

Levi gazes at him for a little while. “No, not yet. You have about ten minutes left,” He pauses. “But can you help pass out the folders and put them on the stands?” Without answering, Eren happily gathers the folders from the cabinets as Mikasa helps. 

"He’s strange," she murmurs. 

"He’s nice once you get to know him." 

Members who weren’t in the band room arrive and start taking their instruments out. The four bass players and the harp player wait an extra fifteen minutes after the scheduled time just so everyone settles in their seats without having them in their way. Levi tunes his violin and some of the string orchestra members’ violins in the storage room where an old keyboard is placed just for his assistance. Eren and Mikasa place a folder to its designated spot. Each folder has a number at the top right corner to show each player’s spot. Armin hurries in just in time. Mr.Smith waits patiently at his podium to start. 

By 3:12, everyone takes their seats. Mr. Smith explains a few things such as visiting a baseball game to play the National Anthem in two weeks, the car wash fundraiser on the Saturday of that week, and how group assessments work in November. Eren listens to him carefully as Levi snacks on some chips, not caring at all. 

"Hey, you want some?" Levi asks Eren. 

Eren looks at him, confused. “I thought we weren’t supposed to eat in the music room.” It’s amazing how the boy didn’t comprehend that nobody really gave one for the no-food-and-drinks rule. It’s not even sure if he even knows that over half of the whole orchestra doesn’t like being part of the orchestra. 

"It’s fine," is all Levi says. Eren refuses but thanks him. Levi shrugs and continues eating. He knows that Mr. Smith doesn’t like crispy snacks during rehearsal but he never really reinforced the rule and just tries to ignore anyone who does it. 

He feels a slight force pushing onto his bow. Eren had slipped his bow in between the space between the stick and hairs of Levi’s. Eren playfully swings it around and pretends to fence with the two sticks. Levi hadn’t played with bows like this since fifth grade. Under their stand, they continue to fiddle with the two sticks and somehow this amuses Eren to the point he’s almost laughing. This charms Levi and he almost finds himself smiling along.

"I know it’s early in the year, but i just want to know what level you’re on. Can we turn to rehearsal letter G? Bertolt, please fast forward the audio to G," Mr.Smith says, mostly to the second-violin section. A tall boy rises from the harp and deals with the player. Rehearsal G is the second to last part of Danse Bacchanale, though rehearsal H only contains a few notes, and is arguably the most memorable part to play and hear. The ending is quick and loud and gets audiences to be alert.

Eren and Levi barely pay attention as Mr.Smith practice the sul G, in which a player plays all given notes on the lowest string at various positions, part with the second violin section. They toss rosin on the ground and play a little hockey with it, passing it back and forth with their sticks.

At 4:15, everyone takes a break. For orchestra rehearsals with everyone together, volunteering parents don’t come in with buffet of snacks. They only show up for master sectionals, when each section of the orchestra split up to practice their own parts. Every break is about thirty minutes. Eren and Levi exit out of the ensemble room last since Levi must check that all violins and violas are placed on the owner’s chairs and cellos and basses are not blocking the doorways. 

"You know, you don’t need to always help out. It’s my responsibility anyway," Levi says but he thanks Eren for his help.

"I think since it’s your last year, you should enjoy orchestra a bit more."

They head to the vending room where vending machines are lined up for students to come back to snack on. Eren slips a dollar in and chooses a pack of gum. Levi just gets some soda that’s probably flat anyway. 

"I know you were lying in class that day," Eren says, laughing, "about saying that you liked orchestra."

Levi takes a sip of his beverage. “It was a half of a lie, really.”


	3. Rehearsal C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think this was going to be updated lol

Levi never knew how much he would enjoy listening to someone speak so passionately about something he didn't really enjoy. In fact, nobody has really heard anyone speak so lovingly about group assessments. The way Eren's eyes open and how he grips his bow and the neck of his violin when he's so determined to get an A on this test is rather intriguing and Levi never had that feeling bounce off of someone and land on him. Somehow he knew that the first violin section is going to get a good, or great, grade just by listening to his stand partner. 

Eren's mostly excited because Hange had taking a liking for the kid over the few weeks and they made a bet that if the first violins received a better score than the violas, Hange would try to get Eren's name on the list of who will be able to go to Sina to perform at the capitol, Mitras, a trip that is normally strictly for all of the seniors, some juniors, and two sophomores that Mr.Smith chooses based on their performances in rehearsals.

Eren doesn't wait for Mr.Smith to raise his baton to gesture them to lift their violins up. Eren doesn't realize this and Levi nudges his elbow. Luckily, it isn't part of the rubric to be overly excited. 

"We'll run through the whole thing and then we'll fix specific parts we need to work on," Mr. Smith says, checking the attendance. We'll take a break at 4." He sighs, mostly out of boredom because he could knows that the first violins never have dramatic mistakes. Usually it's just bowings or not being up to tempo. "Start at rehearsal A, please." He sings about four measures before their spot to get the tune in their heads. Then he lets the baton fall. 

Eren takes the lead when it came to speed. His excitement overwhelms Levi and Levi almost loses their spot, something he hadn't experienced in such a long while. He notices that Eren's bow bouncing is getting a bit messy. As he suspects, Mr.Smith also noticed. 

The conductor stops the section before rehearsal C. "Eren, we're not at that speed yet. Your tempo is very up to speed but on the other side of the room seems like it's echoing your side as you play. Slow down a bit." 

"I'm sorry," Eren mumbles.

Levi taps his stand partner's bow. "It's fine. He won't take off that many points for fast tempo." 

"'That many'?" Eren questions. "It's still some points lost." 

"Kid, you can't get a 100 on assessments. The highest grade we can get is like a 96. You're a sophomore. You should know this." 

"I just really want to go to the capitol."

Levi knows he should try to give Eren a small smile to assure him but he doesn't occur to him until later after he says, "It's in second chair and you're a sophomore. You'll get on the list. Trust me." 

"I already have."

At break, Levi and Eren stay in the room as the others, including Mr.Smith, go out the hallways to talk to the choir members, did some homework, or went to the cafeteria to get some snacks. Levi asks Eren if he knew anymore songs to play on the piano. Of course, he did. Though some keys were a little out of tune, Eren plays another piece he learned when he took lessons, Reluctant Heroes. Levi also knew the song all too well, but he knew how to play it on the violin. The original song was part of the alternative or rock genre. But with piano and violin, it sounded rather peaceful with a slower tempo. Just after some seconds of Eren's playing, Levi grabs his violin from his case and finds the right note to join it. 

Levi studies as Eren plays. Eren doesn't look up when Levi starts playing as if he knew it was going to happen. His volume increased as does Levi's. His eyes' creases move as hes plays and when he could play a part with one hand, he runs a hand through his brown bangs to keep them from his eyes. His hands were beautiful when he played any instrument. Without being shaky or having his fingers shift very slow, he hits the notes right on the correct spot hard but not aggressively. 

Eren watches Levi from the corner of his eyes. His tremolo in the beginning was soft, just the way he liked it, and his technique of using the entire bow intrigued him.He admires the way he sort of lays his cheek on his chin rest to listen closer to his tuning so Eren plays quieter and Levi notices and glances at him. Eren looks away and looks back again and smiles a little, hoping Levi couldn't see from that angle. 

When the song ends, Levi and Eren just sit side by side on the piano stool. Eren plays random short pieces to entertain Levi as Levi slowly dozes off, almost falling asleep. 

A few minutes later, Mr. Smith and the students return and take their seats. Eren takes Levi's wrist and shakes it, hoping it can make him more cautious. "One more hour of practicing and then we can leave," Eren states. 

"God," Levi sighs,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, this story probably doesn't appeal to anyone who doesn't get "turned on" with the way a violin/viola player plays music but it does for me so I'm sorry.


	4. Rehearsal D

There aren't many juniors in the orchestra, five maximum maybe. But all of those that were, are in the first violin section. Mr. Smith's methods of conducting have been and probably always will be strict and rather embarrassing for players who don't practice or aren't naturally as talented as Levi. During classes, each person is to play their parts in front of everyone and without considering the feelings of the presenter, Mr. Smith makes sure that they continue until the end of the assigned part and criticizes them depending on their skill. This way, those who wish to perform without the humiliation knew to practice. As a result, many who couldn't find time to care or practice drop out of the elective at the end of their sophomore year. They would at their freshman year but it's rather difficult to enter a new elective as a sophomore because the school expects students to continue taking the same elective for four years and teachers expect that sophomores knew the rules of the class from the previous year. 

But there's always going to be that homesick feeling when the winter music concert comes along. Each music department was more or less a family since rehearsals were frequent and long and by the end of the first month of freshman year, everyone knew and most likely have spoken to everyone else. As much as the orchestra members were mostly miserable that orchestra had to be fit into their already-tight schedules for a grade, they each knew that this elective was going to be a huge part of their high school memories. Even Levi, who probably is the most miserable appearing member in the ensemble, knows it too. 

This year, there are more perks for him more than any other year. He questions how he never noticed his present stand partner looking sharp as hell in the tuxedo that the boys were supposed to wear during formal performances last year. Surely, Eren had to be as outgoing as he is this year. Even Hange never mentioned him! And Hange was friends with everyone! Levi is the first Eren greets when he arrives to school for the night. 

"They should make a better suit for the president," he says, not clear if he was teasing. "You look like a really professional violinist, even though you practically are!" 

Levi should count how many times Eren says that. "Thanks. You don't look bad either." 

Hange surprises Eren from behind. "Aw, look at the kid pulling off his adorable suit!" Levi wonders if Hange was referring to Eren or himself. "Have you guys seen Christa or Ymir? They signed in but I can't find them. Strange, they're always appearing in the middle of everything out of nowhere." Hange goes off, recounting if everyone was ready for the concert. 

"This is your last winter concert. How do you feel?" Eren questions Levi. Levi never gave it much thought. He was never sentimental about firsts and lasts. Last winter concert, huh? 

Before he could answer, Mr. Smith flicks the lights twice in the room. It's time to go on stage. Everyone stands in rows, with the last person of each in the front to properly enter the stage. Eren pats the back of Levi's shoulder and tells him, "Good luck," before leaving him behind. Levi thanks him and watches his stand partner as well as everyone else take their seats from backstage.

Mr. Smith eyes him. Like Eren, he reminds him, "Last time you'll ever help tune everyone's A-note in the winter. Make it good," but it sounds more demanding than anything. Levi enters. The audience claps. The directors of the music department gazes. It seems like the whole world is staring at him. But he only sees Eren on the edge of his seat, excited like he was waiting for Levi to perform a piece that only God could play. 

But Levi doesn't play. He glances left. He glances right. With a point of the conductor's baton, the oboe player lets out a long and loud A. The winds tune first before the oboe repeats and the strings tune also. Levi turns to the audience, bows, and cues Mr. Smith. Clapping occurs again before ending abruptly. 

As the conductor makes a short speech, thanking the music department contributors and the parents and the principal and the orchestra players and everyone in between, Eren leans over to Levi. "The world is at your finger tips now," he whispers. It takes Levi to comprehend that the world was just the people in the auditorium at this very moment. 

Mr. Smith scans the stage before dropping the first beat. By now, Levi practically knew the pieces by heart. He peeks over to see Eren's expressions. Not a single spark in his eyes was missing since the last rehearsal. He's glad. 

Eren is proud that he could play the whole piece of Nobles perfectly. And Levi is a witness, for the only thing he could hear was Eren playing as loud as he could by his side. Levi hopes that Eren keeps his spirits up for the rest of his musical career. 

"I heard you the whole time," Levi comments. 

Eren laughs a little. "Sorry. I'll play a little quieter for Bacchanale." 

"You fix your tuning and improved on your dynamics." 

Eren grins wide and his feet lowered so they are flat on the floor. "Thank you!" 

Eren doesn't play any quietly for Bacchanale. And Levi's relieved that he doesn't. This is Eren's favorite piece out of all of the ones that they were to play for tonight's concert, mostly because of the big finish. And it doesn't take a violin player to see it. Anybody could tell by his enthusiasm. But through a musician's point of view, Eren's beat counting, perfect posture, humming of the other sections' parts during his rests, and close attention towards the conductor's movements show how serious he is about the piece. 

The last two pieces are a breeze. Eren doesn't get too into them, believe that they're pretty bland, but he still plays them perfectly. Levi can't remember when he seriously watched the notes on the papers in front of him. He rather pack up everything and just lay down to simply hear Eren's playing. 

At the end of the concert, the audience's applause doesn't end until everyone is off the stage. After performances, Mr. Smith is usually not to be seen afterwards. Everyone assumes he leaves soon after. Eren and Levi pack their instruments in their cases.

Before Levi leaves to go to his car for home, Eren runs after him. "Good job tonight, Levi. Being your stand partner is the greatest accomplishment I'll probably ever achieve in orchestra." Eren smiles and rushes over to Mikasa and his mother's car.

If only he could say Levi's name a thousand times again.


	5. Rehearsal E

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of the spring concert, Levi's, Hange's, and the rest of the seniors' last concert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've gotten lazy and my orchestra hasn't played these pieces since the end of my freshman year so I'm forgetting the main points so I guess I'm skipping to the end, yea? This story wasn't exactly meant to be long and not much really happens in orchestra besides socializing. I'll try to fit as much as I can into this chapter. I'm sorry for the sudden inconvenience!

     "It kind of scares me that we're going to be juniors next year," Armin states quietly, almost as if he wasn't even sure if he was even a sophomore. Neither Eren nor Mikasa could really respond to that. It doesn't feel like the end. The atmosphere in the band room is almost the same as the winter concert, except everyone is more lively as in the winter, people looked tired and almost as if they were about to fall to the ground out of exhaustion. But Armin often said what was forgotten. 

     "I'm going to miss the seniors from this year," he continues. Hearing this, Eren immediately thinks of Levi, adjusting his ears to listen as his stand partner tunes a few of the first years' violins in the back corner of the room. This is the last time they'll be playing side by side. Sure, they'll see each other in class and they'll still talk the same way they had always, but knowing somebody new will be sitting next to him almost seems foreign, even though he experienced the same thing every year. 

     Without thinking, Eren approaches Levi when he is done tuning and...pauses. It's the first time Eren can't think of what to say before a performance. Normally he would ask Levi how he's feeling, enough though the only response he ever gets is "tired" or "okay". This time, it doesn't feel right to just ask him the same thing. 

     After a while, Levi, concerned, questions, "You okay, Eren?" 

     "This is our last concert together." 

     Levi, a little shocked how Eren is so sad before a concert, can't decide what to say back. Instead he extents his hand towards Eren a bit. Eren slowly takes it silently and shakes it cautious. It's the first time Levi ever offered to let Eren touch him first. "We'll play together again," Levi says, not exactly sure if that's what Eren wants to hear.

     "How?"

     "I can always come back to visit."

     Eren laughs, thinking it was a joke. "It's unlike you to want to come back to this place."

     Before Levi could reply back, Hange announces to everyone to get on to the stage. It was time to perform. Eren smiles to Levi. It was something Levi wishes he could take a picture of before he goes. Eren lets go of Levi's hand and goes to join everyone to walk onto stage. Before he does, he tells Levi, "Good luck." 

     Levi mouths thank you to him, even though no one could see. 

     As everyone gathers on stage, Levi waits in the back with Mr.Smith as the principal of the school introduces the ensemble and lists their accomplishments this year. Erwin reminds Levi how this is his last performance in high school. Levi doesn't answer. Somehow he doesn't care if anybody but Eren says it. The principal calls Levi down to front of the stage. The audience applauds and he bows towards them. After a single glance at Eren, he waits for the oboe player to play a perfect, long A note for the wind section and another for the string section. He sits in his seat as Mr.Smith walks to his stand. Mr. Smith raises his arms at the level of his shoulders for the players to get into playing positions.

 

000

 

     At the end of the concert, the five senior class orchestra officers walk back the stage as Mr.Smith thanks the parents, the teachers, the students, and the administration for their "support" and "hard work". He especially thanks the seniors for playing the orchestra, naming them as each stands and puts on a piece of merchandise from the college they're attending. The five officers, including Levi and Hange, waited behind the curtains until the end of Mr. Smith's speech. With Hange first in line and  Levi last, each of them were carrying items. Levi was carrying a simple mug, probably designed with a music-related logo. 

     As an annual tradition, each officer presents Mr.Smith with the gift they're holding and gives a short speech. The president's is supposed to be big and sound the most appreciative. It's hard to imagine Levi saying anything long and sentimental at the same time to a person like Mr.Smith at all. 

     The microphone had to be lowered awkwardly for Levi to reach. He gives Mr.Smith a mug that said "World's Okayest Conductor" but someone crossed "Okayest" with a single line through it and wrote "Best" next to it with a sharpie. It was probably Hange. It had their handwriting anyway. Levi doesn't comment on it, like the others had with their presents. From there, he doesn't make any eye contact with Mr.Smith and looks straight at the crowd, looking almost as if he were going to murder everyone in the room, but there was something that makes only Eren think Levi is actually trying to seem genuine. 

     "My name is Levi Ackerman and I'm president of the orchestra. I would like to thank Mr.Smith for offering us the opportunities to play in various place in the city and assisting us with practicing our instruments as well as inspiring some of us to continue playing after school. I would also like to credit my parents for having me start the violin at such a young age. Thank you taking care of me all these years," he says, almost roboticly. He switches his papers and starts again. "But I would like to thank the members of the orchestra the most. I enjoyed listening to everyone play and work as hard as they could. I'm proud to be able to contribute to the many events we were able to attend to as well as watch everyone enjoy each of them as much as I did. I admire everyone's persistence, energy, positivity, friendliness, and determination, especially my stand partner, Eren." He pauses just slightly and peers at the boy he had just mentioned. Eren stares in awe. "Without him being by my side this year, I don't think I would have as many good memories as I have. Thank you for such a great last year with the orchestra."

     He backs away from the stand as Mr.Smith approaches it and thanks him for the wonderful speech, joking how it's the most he has listened to Levi speak all at once.

     Hange puts an arm around Levi, squeezing his shoulder."You did well." It's been a while since Hange said anything like that, soft and genuine. 

     "Thank you, everyone, for joining us to today. Have a great night," Mr.Smith ends. 

 

000

 

     On the last class day with the seniors, Mr. Smith allowed a free half-hour so everyone could just spend time with each other and sign yearbooks. Eren and Levi stay at their seats quietly. Levi asks Eren if he could sign his yearbook. Eren gladly takes it and a pen. 

     "This period is the last time I'm ever seeing you," he says as he writes. "I can't even say 'See you next year'." 

     Levi doesn't say anything. 

     "It's going to be awfully quiet here without you in the next couple classes. Sometimes I wish seniors didn't leave earlier than the other grades." Eren pauses. "What are you doing for summer break?" 

     "Mostly packing. Hange wants us to go on a roadtrip before they leave overseas." 

     "Seems fun!" 

     Levi sees Eren's trying to continue being positive and happy, but he's lowering his head lower than how a normal person would write in a yearbook on a music stand. 

     "Mikasa, Armin, and I are gonna hike mostly. Armin says Jean might come, but I don't really want that." 

     "Yeah, you guys seemed really friendly this year," Levi says, sarcastically. 

     "Will you continue playing the violin after high school?"

     "Highly unlikely."

     "Ah, Levi, that's a shame." Eren quickly scribbles his signature before returning the book to Levi. "But if you ever do and get discovered and become a famous violinst, don't forget me, okay?" Levi watches Eren forms a big grin on his face. 

     Levi gazes and soon enough, he finds himself smiling back. "Yeah," he simply replies. Eren stares at the rare sight until the bell rings. Everyone in the room besides the two hurries to get to their next class. Levi and Eren remain at their seats. After a while, Eren gathers his bag slowly and starts packing his violin.

     "Hey, Eren?" he hears. Suddenly he feels Levi reaching over, wrapping his arms around Eren. Eren stays still, a little shocked, before hugging Levi back. Eren buries his nose into Levi's shoulder.

     "Thank you for being my stand partner and friend, Levi."

     "Thanks, Eren." Levi meant it, for everything-for not making orchestra seem like a chore, for making "stand partner" seem like more than a person you just see in orchestra and don't say anything at all awkwardly in the halls, for motivating him just a little bit to play the violin with a little more enthusiasm, for exploring music with him, for _being_  everything in orchestra _._  

      And that was all there was to it. 

      Eren was Levi's everything in his senior year of high school.


End file.
